Without You
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: How is Rachel taking Finn leaving her? How does she deal with the fact that he just placed her on the train and broke up with her? Kurt comes to New York City and they share an apartment. Rachel is upset still and Kurt knows someone that can help. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Depression

Without You

Chapter 1: Depression

**Hey everyone! I just thought of this idea! This takes place after Kurt arrives at New York City. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Glee!  
><strong>

**Rachel's POV:**

When Kurt comes everything felt better. Even though she hasn't heard from Finn since the train station, Kurt told her he was trying to give her space. After a couple of days, I couldn't seem to get out of bed. I cried myself to sleep every night. Kurt walked into my room.

"Rachel. You have to get out of your room. This isn't healthy. You haven't been attending your classes at all." Kurt states.

"Do you think I care? I can't do this Kurt. I miss Finn. He was my person that holds me together. He just put me on that train and basically said to get out of his life forever! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? How much pain I was in? I thought I was getting married and then he tells me he is joining the army and that we are breaking up! I can't Kurt. I can't live without him!" I cried. Kurt ran to my side and held me for a good solid ten minutes. I had no more tears left.

"He will contact you Rach when he is ready. I know Finn. He loves you. Trust me." Kurt says.

"I thought he loved me, but he obviously doesn't." I mumbled.

"He does though Rachel." Kurt exclaimed.

"Please get out of my room. I need to be alone." I snapped. He jumped and got out.

**Kurt's POV:**

As soon as I got out, I knew I had to do something. Finn isn't in the army. He just told Rachel that so she wouldn't follow him. I know she will kill me for lying to her, but I was trying to help. I grabbed my cell and dialed Finn's phone. He answered on the first ring.

(Finn-Regular, **Kurt-Bold**)

"Hey Kurt." Finn said.

"**We have a problem Finn."** I stated.

"What's wrong dude?" Finn asked worriedly. He knew exactly what this is about.

"**Rachel isn't taking this breakup well. She is saying you don't love her and don't care about her. She stays in her room all day and night. She has been skipping her classes. Look I know you said that you want to give her space, but she needs you. I hate seeing her depressed. You need to get on the next flight to New York City now." **I explained.

"Oh my. I can't believe she thinks I don't love her. I am booking a flight right now. I will try and be there soon. Thanks so much for telling me Kurt. Take care of her bro and I will get there soon." Finn responded.

"**I will. Thanks." **I exclaimed.

"See you soon. Bye." Finn said.

"**Okay. Bye." **I replied.

(End of phone convo)

Finn is coming to New York City and we are going to help Rachel get out of her funk.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Special Guest

Chapter 2: Special Guest

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks! I do not own Glee!  
><strong>

**Finn's POV:**

I told my mom and Burt what Kurt had said and they agreed with me that I should visit Rachel. I packed my thinks and was on the next flight out. I arrived to New York City the next day at noon. I texted Kurt and told him I landed and was on my way to their apartment. I got a taxi and I arrived at their apartment in ten minutes. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door soon opened and Kurt answered it.

"Hey little bro." I said. He hugged me. I laughed and he let go.

"Thank god you're here! Get your but in here and help Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed while dragging me into the apartment and shutting the door. I placed my bag at the door.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"Not well at all. She won't come out of her room. I hear her singing "Don't Stop Believing" and crying all the time. She thinks you don't love her anymore." Kurt explained while sighing.

"How can she think I don't love her?" I asked shocked at what I just heard.

"I don't know. I told her you do and she yelled at me. She told me she wants to be alone and to get out of her room. I haven't seen her since then, which was right after I called you." Kurt stated.

"I am going to fix this. Thank you for trying to take care of her Kurt. That means a lot." I exclaimed.

"What are brothers for." Kurt said and then hugged me.

"Now her room is right there. Go!" Kurt said. I laughed and walked towards her door.

**Rachel's POV:**

I haven't been to class in forever. I am so depressed and I haven't even got out of my room. I don't eat anymore. I want the pain to go away. I miss and love Finn so much. I heard talking and I wonder who Kurt has over. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt for the last time go away! I don't want to come out. Just leave me alone!" I yelled. The door opened. I looked up and wasn't expecting who I saw. Finn was standing in my doorway.

"Hey Rachel." he said with a small smile. I stood up.

"Finn?" I asked confused.

"It's me. I am so sorry. I contacted the army and told them I was hurt and couldn't go. Kurt called me and told me everything. How can you think I don't love you?" he asked.

"You left me on the day we were supposed to get married Finn. I got in the car thinking I was going to get married and then you send me to the train station. You break up with me or set me free and then you told me you were going to the army. I thought you hated me and didn't love me. That day hurt me Finn. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to die. Kurt came and it made my life better for a day. Then it was all hell. Everything reminded me of you. Please don't leave me ever again! I love you too much!" I explained. I then broke down to the floor crying my eyes out. Finn picked me up and placed me on the bed. He held me and rubbed circles on my back.

"I am so sorry. I love you too. I won't leave you ever again. I don't expect things to go back the way they were. You have to promise me something though." Finn started.

"What?" I asked through tears.

"Promise me that you will go to school and eat. I need you to be healthy. I will live here with you, if you want, but you have to promise me that you will do that for me." Finn said. I smiled.

"Yes. I promise. Everything is going to be okay again. I love you Finn Hudson and I can't wait for you to move in." I exclaimed. He wiped away my tears.

"Now let's go out for lunch. I am starving and I bet you are too." Finn said. I laughed.

"That sounds perfect and I am starving." I said. Kurt came out to lunch with us. Finn is here and now everything is going to be okay.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Is Better Now

Chapter 3: Everything Is Better Now

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not updating this story in a while. I actually used this as my last essay for my college English class. We got to write whatever we wanted and my professor said I can use my Fanfiction story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I do not own Glee!  
><strong>

**Finn's POV:**

We had a wonderful time at lunch. Rachel and Kurt took me to this café. I am so happy that Rachel ate. I was so worried when I heard about her. She had a big meal and actually ate everything off her plate. I never thought I would love being in New York City. It's amazing. Now we were walking around.

"Finn can we take a walk around Central Park? It's beautiful." Rachel asked/said.

"Of course. Anything for you babe." I replied.

"I'm going to head back to the apartment and Facetime Blaine." Kurt said.

"Are you sure? You can come." Rachel said.

"No. You guys need some alone time. It's fine. We will all watch a movie later if you guys want to." Kurt stated.

"That sounds like a plan. See you later little brother. Thanks for lunch." I said.

"Anytime. Have fun you guys." Kurt replied.

"Thanks Kurt. Text me when you get back to the apartment so I know you made it home safe." Rachel said.

"Anytime and will do. Bye." Kurt replied. He hugged us and walked away. Rachel and I arrived at Central Park and walked around. Rachel's cell went off and she looked at the text.

"Kurt just said he got to the apartment." Rachel explained.

"Okay sounds good." I said. She replied back to Kurt and then put her phone away. We walked in silence for a while.

"Want to go sit on the bench over there and talk?" Rachel asked.

"I would love to." I responded. We walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Ask any questions you want. I know you are dying to ask about what went wrong." Rachel whispered.

"I know it's my fault." I sighed.

"It's not. I know you were trying to do what's best for me. At first I didn't understand. Now I think I do. You were trying to let me be a star. You were being a man Finn. You were thinking about my future. I appreciate that, but Finn my future changed. Don't get me wrong. I still want to go to Broadway, but you come first. I love you so much. You are my future Finn. I love you too much to let you go." Rachel explained. She had tears in her eyes. I also felt tears in my eyes.

"I love you so much Rachel. We are endgame. You will also be on Broadway. I will make sure of that. I am going to have my mom and Burt ship my stuff up here. I will move in and start applying to colleges around here. I am so sorry for everything and you mean the world to me. I love you Rachel." I replied. We shared a passionate kiss. I pulled away and we whipped our tears away.

"That sounds like a perfect plan. I have an idea." Rachel said.

"Ya. What's that?" I questioned. She smirked.

"I think we should get married after we both graduate. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that sounds lovely." I replied. We kissed again, but this time longer. We pulled apart.

"Let's get back to the apartment and have dinner. Also let's watch a movie with Kurt." Rachel said. I nodded and we headed back to the apartment.

**Rachel's POV: **

We got back to the apartment.

"Hey Kurt we are back!" I called. He ran in.

"Hey. I ordered Pizza for us. How was the walk?" Kurt said/asked.

"Okay sounds good. The walk was amazing. I am moving in. I hope that is okay with you." Finn said.

"Of course it is! I have been waiting for this. We are family!" Kurt said.

"Thanks. I love you Kurt!" Finn said.

"Anytime! I love you too! Group hug!" Finn said. We laughed and hugged each other. The door rang and Kurt got the door. The Pizza arrived and we ate it.

"Now let's watch a movie. How about "The Devil Wears Prada"? It's a fashion movie though." I said.

"I love that movie!" Kurt yelled.

"Is that okay Finn?" I asked.

"It's perfect." Finn replied. Kurt said on the couch. Finn and I sat next to him and we were cuddling. The movie started. Everything is so much better now that my life is back on track.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you would like me to continue this story or not. Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
